


I See Fire

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: The city is burning, and Nahdar remembers the last time he was in a fire.(Whumptober day 14: Fire)
Relationships: CC-3714 | Fil & Nahdar Vebb
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I See Fire

The city was on fire.

That was the thing about blasterfire. It was hot enough to burn, and sometimes in the heat of battle, it missed flesh and metal and hit something more flammable.

The city was on fire, and Nahdar was frozen in place.

When Nahdar had just started training as a Healer, he’d gone on a relief mission with Master Che to a planet on the outer rim. Various factions had been fighting viciously for political dominance, but the hospital had been a neutral spot, and they’d asked for Jedi assistance.

When the locals caught wind that there were Jedi present, they’d set the hospital on fire. It had been years since that event, Nahdar thought he was over it.

But as his feet remained frozen to the spot, and the fire got wilder around him, and all he could think about was trying to evacuate the children’s ward until he’d nearly passed out from the smoke and Master Che had dragged him crying and screaming out of the building...he realised that clearly, he was not.

“General, let’s  _ go _ !”

Nahdar suddenly stumbled as someone yanked at him. It was as if his brain was full of fog, as if he were in a nightmare, or existing twice at once. Someone in white armor was pulling him along, away from the fire.

That’s right. There was a battle going on, wasn’t there?

He was dragged along until they met a ship, and those inside pulled him up. He collapsed, and someone dragged him onto a bench, or box, or something. He could hear them saying something, but the Basic washed over him like the nonsense babble of fountains. He could still see the fire flickering around the corner, could still hear the screaming of those they hadn’t been able to get out.

Eventually, a Force-signature he half-recognized as Fil sat down next to him, and then encircled him. He felt a gentle weight on his arms. Ah. This was a grounding exercise. They had practiced this many times before.

He listened for Fil’s voice among the screaming.

“Just breathe, General. In...out...in...out...just like meditation, General. Come back to the here and now.”

It was difficult, but Nahdar did his best. He needed to be present to best support his troopers. He could do this.

At last, the screams died away.


End file.
